The Big Date
by harrysluver243
Summary: Ron finally asks Hermonie out on a date! Will they be happy together? sorry i stink at summires and this is my first fanfic! Please read and enjoy(i hope u do)
1. Default Chapter

The Big Date!

Chapter 1:

Going Back.

"Ron! Will you get down here mate! We're all going to the station now!" Harry Potter yelled up the stairs at his friend. Harry was in his 6th year at Hogwarts. He had a slight tan (becasue of the Dursleys making him work out in the yard all summer) and his eyes were bright green. Harry didnt wear glasses any more because he now had contacts. His hair had become less messy over the summer and was laying flat for once. A bit was hanging over his eyes and his scar.

"Okay! Okay! I'm coming! Geez." Ron Wealsey yelled back. Ron was also in his 6th year at Hogwarts. Ron was like the rest of the Weasley boys in his family. Tall, red hair, freckles and beautiful brown eyes. Ron ran around his room looking for things to pack and take to school. When he was sure that their was nothing left, he ran down the stairs to meet Harry and the rest of his family. The Wealseys left the house at 8:00am and made it to the station to catch the Hogwarts Express at 8:30am. Now they would have some time to talk to their friends. At the station Harry and Rom met Hermione Granger. Hermoine had changed a bit over the summer. Her hair was slightly blonder and less bushy. She was a bit tanner and she was also a Prefect, again. The only things that hadn't changed were her eyes. The trian blew its final whistle meaning it was time to board. Harry, Ron, and Hermione got on the train and waved to Mrs. Weasley. "Good bye! Have fun and be safe!"Mrs. Weasley called as the train left.

"Wow. That was one summer." Hermione said as she sat down next to Ron on the train. Harry was laying on the other seat.

"I know!" Harry said sarcasticly,"I had to get up, work, eat, shower and sleep. And then get up again and work again and eat again and shower again and sleep again and then I had to get up ag-....."

"We know mate, your summer was a disaster." Ron cut him off glancing at Hermoine. She glanced back and smirked.

"Oh ha ha ha." Harry said narrowing his eyes.

Hermoine rolled hers at Harry and he smiled.

"So how was your summer Ron?" Harry asked.

"Well Charlie got some bad burns from some dragons. Fred and George pretty much came over evryday at lunch. Then Dad got a raise last week so we have a bit more money this year." Ron said.

The train ride to Hogwarts was pretty good. Harry asked Hermoine to wake him up 10 minutes before the train got to school so he could change into his uniform. Then he went to sleep. Hermoine and Ron had to walk down the halls every few minutes making sure the their fellow students were behaving. They talked about their summers as they did. Hermonie had gone to France with her parents and said it was wonderful. Ron had stayed at home but helped his brother make up new ideas for their shop.

"And when you pull the string a singing lizard pops out and sings the song you hate the most over and over and over again. Its great. We did it to Fred and you know the muggle song.... um whats it called? Um... oh yeah I think its 'So Yesterday' By Hilary Duff or something." Hermione laughed. As she laughed Ron noticed something. He got a really weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. He liked the way she laughed and the way her eyes light up when she did.

The train reached Hogwarts and Hermione woke Harry up. They all changed into their uniforms and went to the school. The students filed their way into the Great Hall. Dumbledore made his speech say the usual thigs. No magic in the halls, no going into the Forest and stuff. Harry and Ron wernt really listening. Suprizingly neither was Hermione. She was staring at Ron with a strange look on her face. Ron turned away from pretending to listen to Dumbledore and mouthed,"Whats up?" "Nothing." She mouthed back, blushing. He started at her, eventually she looked up and caught his eye then she would lok away, until the smell of food brought him back. Everyone ate and talked about their summers. After dinner they all went up to bed.

It was a cloudy day in late October. It looked as if it was about to rain. Harry, Ron and Hermoine went outside to take a walk around the lake, so Hermoine could burn off some energy before dinner.

"Well the first month of school. I can't believe it!" Hermione said as she danced down the staires outside towards the lake. Spinning and twirling her bag. She was giggling.

"Wow. Did she have sugar today at lunch?" Harry asked under his breath.

"I heard that!" Hermoine shouted from the birch tree. Harry shook his head and Ron rolled his eyes. She gave them a look that said, "Shut up you losers!" After about an hour it started to rain. Hard. Everyone ran inside the castle to their houses so tehy wernt caught by Filch and have to mop up the mud that was being tracked in by the other students. As Harry, Ron and Hermoine walked back up to the castle they stopped so Hermoines could ues a charm that would make their robes spotless. When she wa sdone they went inside and walked up stairs to the Gryffindor Common room. They saw a bunch of students standing by the notice board. Harry fought his way over and read what it said:

**!!ATTENTION STUDENTS!!**

**There is a visit to Hogsmade on October 30th and a Halloween Dance on the 31st**

**For the dance we incourage everyone to pick out costumes and wear them**

**People are aloud to bring dates to Hogsmade and the dance**

Harry went back over to where Ron and Hermonie were sitting.

"Well theres a trip to Hogsmade on Oct. 30th and there is a Halloween dance on the 31st. We have to drees up in costumes and have dates for the dance." Harry said to them.

"Wow dates?" Ron asked.

"Yep I guess so." Harry said as he sat down in the armchair next to Rons.

"So you gonna ask Cho?" Ron asked Harry with a smirk on his face.

"Well I think that.... Hey!" Harry narrowed his eyes at Ron who was now laughing. Hermione was alos laughing at this. She seemed to laugh at everything Ron said. Harry thought that was a bit strange since everyday Ron had said something funny last year she would say that he was an immiture, insensitive wart. But now..Hermoine was laughing at all his jokes, glancing at him when she thought no one was looking, and she was starting to get all nervous when he was around. Like the other day...

Flashback!!

_".....and so the trolls rolled around and destroyed the whole city of ....." It was a hot day in Professor Binns class. The class sat their usual spots. Not listening to a word he was saying waiting in agony for the bell._

_BBBBRRRIIINNNGGGG!!!!!!_

_It was the end of class and the students were rushing for the door ot get to lunch. Harry and Hermoine were waitng for Ron who had been sent to see Professor McGonagall in the middle of class. Ron was walking down the hall towards them and Harry heard Hermoine give a small squeak and she turned away from Ron and faced the wall Harry was leaning on. Harry narrowed his eyes and looked back at Ron. Ron had been stopped by Dean and was talking about something or other. Harry turned to Hermione and asked, "Hermonie what's up? Are you okay?"_

_Hermoine turned and faced him and opened her mouth then closed it thinking. As she opened her mouth again Ron walked up and said, "Hey guys. What did I miss in Binns class?" Hermonie closed her mouth again and walked away from the boys and went into the Great Hall._

_"What did I say?" Ron asked Harry._

_"I dont know Ron, but I think somethings wrong with Hermoine." Harry said looking at Ron. Ron nodded and they went into the Great Hall. They looked up and down the Gryffindor table until they saw her. She was sitting next to Ginny. Harry sat down next to Hermonie and Ron sat next to Ginny. "Hey guys." Ginny said brightly._

_"What's up with you?" Ron asked with a weird look on his face._

_"Nothing. Why?" Ginny asked eyeing him._

_"Nevermind." Harry said with a sigh. Turning to Hermoine he asked, "Hermoine whats wrong?" Hermoine just sat there looking at her Potions book. Harry slapped it shut with a snap and said, "Hermoine!" She looked up and whispered to Harry, "I need to talk to you. **Just you**. Tonight in the common room at 11:00 okay?" Then she got up and walked out without even touching her food. Ron looked at Harry and said, "What was that all about?" Harry shurgged and looked at his food._

_At 11:00 Harry made his way down to the common room. There were only three people left and Hermoine was one of them. Harry went and sat with her by the fire. "So whats up?" Harry asked. Hermoine looked into the fire and said, "I dont know Harry. I really dont know." She looked back into the fire for a long time and Harry stared at her. After a while he asked, "Does it have anything to do with Ron?" Her head snapped up and she said a little to fast, "NO!" Harry gave her a knowing look and she said, "Well maybe a bit." Another look. "Okay fine! It has everything to do with him! Happy I said it!" Hermoine looked at Harry and he said, "What's wrong with Ron?" Hermoine thought about it for a bit and then said,"Nothingss wrong with him. He's perfect." It took a couple seconds for Hermonie to figure out what she had just said. "Oh my god! Did I just say that out loud?"_

_"Yeah I think you did." Harry said."So Im getting the impression that you like him a bit?" Hermonie blushed and nodded. _

_"Wat am I supposed to do?" Hermoine asked him._

_Harry said the two most simple words in her life. "Tell him."_

End Of Flashback!!

"Ron, I need to talk to you." Harry said.

"Okay about what?" Ron asked.

"It's about Hermoine. I found out why shes acting like she is."

"Really? Whats wrong with her?"

"Its you."

There was slience. It took a few seconds for what Harry said to hit Ron.

"M-me?"

"Yes you." Harry said as he watched Ron sit down on the steps. They were outside 3 days before the Hogsmade visit. It was a bit chilly so some students chose to stay inside. The ones who where out had on scarves and gloves in the colors of their houses.

"But why me? What have I done?" Ron asked.

"Well....... do you like her as more than a friend?" Harry blurted out.

"Well I .... wait a second why?" Ron asked.

"Just wondering." Harry said. Yeah. _Great move Potter._ Harry thought.

"Yeah, I do." Ron said blushing, but Harry didnt notice because their faces were already pink from the cold.

"Really? Why dont you ask her to go to Hogsmade with you? I **_really_** think she would like it." Harry said.

"Well I was thinking about it. Now back to her. Why is it me thats making her that way?" Ron asked.

"Well Ron, Hermione likes you as more than a friend." Harry said.

"Oh." Ron said looking at the lake.

"So are you going to ask her to both?" Harry asked his friend sitting down next to him.

"Both where? Oh I guess so. Are you taking anyone?" Ron said.

"I have someone in mind." Harry said looking across the room at a girl with blonde hair.

There you go! I though I would keep you hanging with these questions. Who is Harry taking? Will Ron ask Hermoine out? Will they go to the dance together? What is everyone going to be? Well you'll all find out in my next chapter "The Hogsmade Trip"!


	2. The Hogsmade Trip?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry potter (but I wish I did!!) 

Hey im sorry about my spelling early but my computer didn't have spell check. But hey ill try to be more careful this time! lol OH! And thanks to all of u that sent me back emails!! Ill keeps those thoughts in mind!! And yes I have changed the characters a bit! So to all of you that are upset by that I am sorry

It was a cloudy day at Hogwarts when Hermonie walked into the Great Hall. She looked around at the Gryffindor table and saw Ron sitting half way down the table, having breakfast with Dean. Hermoine sighed and went to sit down with them.

"Morning guys." Hermoine said as she sat down. Ron mumbled a "Good morning." Dean looked up and said, "Hey Hermoine." He glanced at Ron, who wasn't looking at Hermoine, and shook his head.

"Dean are you taking anyone to Hogsmade with you on the 30th?" Hermoine asked.

"Well, I think I'll try my luck with Lavender and see what happens." Dean said getting up and saying something to Ron. Ron nodded his head and Dean went over to where Lavender was standing with her friends. Hermonie sighed and got some toast. Ron was looking at his plate with a blank look on his face. He was thinking. For once.

_Well now you know that she likes you too! What's wrong with you mate! You have been waiting for this pretty much... well.... all your life! What if I ask her and she says no? _He thought back to what Harry had said about this. _"The worst she can say is no. Then you'll move on and find someone better." But there was NO ONE better than Hermoine. She was everything he had wanted for the past 4 years!_

"Ron?"

Hermiones voice jerked him out of his thoughts.

"Y-Yes?" Ron asked.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Well you just looked kinda weird. Is there something you want to talk about?"

"Well... yes. Umm... Are you going to Hogsmade with anyone?"

"No. Not yet. Why?"

He took a bite of his toast and glanced up and down the table. No one else was there. This was his chance....

"I was just wondering." Ron said.

.....and he didn't take it.

The bell rang and the students went to their first class. Ron got up slowly and walked up to History of Magic.

"Hey Ron... What's up?" Harry asked. Ron sat down and looked at the door. "Nothing." Ron answered. Harry stared at his friend. Something was wrong and it was making Ron upset. Binns came and the class started. Within the first five minutes the class was asleep. Harry wrote a note. He flicked it at Ron. Ron opened it.

wats wrong?

Ron glanced at Harry and wrote an answer.

nothing

Harry rolled his eyes. _Yeah right. Im not that stupid._

u didnt ask her out did u?

Ron sighed and wrote back.

no happy

Harry looked around the room and then said, "Where is Hermione?"

"I don't know." Ron said. After class, which was a boring as hell for 85 minutes, they went to Defense Against the Dark Arts. The teacher was Lupin. He was back(because of theangry students)and ready to teach for another year.

"Well class I thought we'd do something fun for today. We're going to play a game to see how much you've learned over the first term. I will be giving a test next week so this is to see how much you know so you'll be able to study what you don't." Professor Luipn looked around the classroom and divided it into 3 teams. "Sorry Harry, Ron, Hermoine. But you'll have to be split up sometime." Harry and Ron laughed, but Hermoine rolled her eyes with a smile on her face. "Now, there are 3 teams. I will ask you questions and you will run up..." He waved his wand and the desks and chairs moved themselves out of the way, leaving a path for people to run. "... to the board..." He waved his wand again and the wall turned into a chalkboard. "... and put up the answer you and your team have decided on. Everyone set? Okay first Question... In what years were potions lessons banned from American Magic Schools?"

After about an hour Lupin called a stop to it. "Now lets see how you all did." He walked up to the board to check the answers, while the class talked.

"Have you heard who Jake Johnson is taking to the dance?" Lavender asked the group of girls standing around her. They all looked at one another and started talking all at once. Hermione walked away from the group to look for Ron and Harry. She saw Dean and Harry sitting on some desks in the back of the room talking to Ron and Seamus. Suddenly Dean fell off the desk laughing. Harry glanced up at Ron and Seamus. Soon they all laughed too. Harry was holding his stomach and sat up for breath. As he looked up he saw Hermoine. He rolled his eyes and motioned for her to come over. She walked over and stood next to Ron. Ron glanced at Harry and Harry just laughed. He mouthed _Ask her!_

Ron stuck up his middle finger at Harry. Harry sighed and shook his head.

"Well it looks like Ron's team won! 15 points to Gryffindor! And that's all for today, so class dismissed." Lupin said.

Back in the common room Harry turned on Ron.

"Why the hell didn't you ask her damnit!" Harry yelled making some first years in a cournerjump.

"I don't know. I just kinda lost my nerve." Ron said blushing as Lavender glanced at them as she walked past them. Harry sighed and looked around at the common room. "You'll have to ask her eventually, you know that right?" He said.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Well Ron I know you. If you see her talking to another guy you'll think that he's asking her. And then it will then be pure hell."

"I won't do something like that." Ron said.

Harry stared at Ron with a I-know-you-better-than-yourself-and-it-is-something-you-would-do look.

"Fine. Ill ask her… um… after dinner tonight." Ron said.

"Great. Now I can do my homework." Harry went to go upstairs to get his bag in his Dormitory. He was half way up the stairs when he remembered that his bag was downstairs. Harry sighed and went back down the stairs. As he was turning to go down again, he ran into Hermione. "Oh hey Ron wants to ask you something." Harry said in a rush (and also without thinking). _Damn it. He's going to kill me for that._ Harry thought as Hermoine walked down the stairs to find Ron. She looked around the common room and finally saw Ron sitting by the fireplace, actually_ doing _his homework.

Hey guys sorry this was so short but I am having a **_MAJOR_** writers block


End file.
